Dungeons and Dragons Campaign 1
by XanderInkWaster
Summary: In the aftermath of the Great War, one Dragon Rider survived to become the Emperor of a new world order. Almost three centuries later Five Heroes are chosen as the last Dragon Riders. Can they defeat the Emperor that has dominated and ruled with an unforgiving iron fist? This story will recount moments that has happened in game over the course of two years.


This won't be written as a story would. It has been almost 2 years since we began this campaign and my first long term campaign as a DM. I remember epic, tragic, silly and crazy moments, but obviously I cannot remember everything that transpired. I will do my best to recapture and portray these moments in words, with my own parts as a DM being shared as I did with the players/characters.

I will add in banter and conversations that happened along with this chapter being the introduction to the campaign, the world, the villain, what references were taken for its creation and also the character introductions and backstories.

**The World**

The year is 272 YoE (Year of the Emperor), the Empire spans over a vast continent that spans from the volcanic regions and grazing plains of the south, to the Northern mountain peaks of the Great Divide. From the Rogue Sea in the west and the Dwarven Highland strongholds to the Eastern forests and high coasts of the East. The numerous Kingdoms and small countries that inhabited these lands are now swallowed up and form the Empire. The seat of power to this vast wealth, strength and diversity is the central authoritarian government that is made up of the former Kings, Lords and elected or appointed officials to allow a belief and sense of fair governance. The Seven refer to the 7 High Cities. These are the beginnings and foundation of the Empire where it expanded from to conquer the world.

The cities known in order of relevance from least to most are, Edosas, Brimbriar, Ezrila, Cia (Sigh), Alderoth Keep, V'Shale (Vu-Shall) and Terra which is the capital and Grand Citadel. Encouraging diverseness and inclusion the Emperor encouraged the mixing of the races he allowed to remain alive. Elves, Half Elves, Halflings, Humans, Dwarves and Gnomes he allowed to live inside his domain with many races being expelled or wiped out. Creatures of dark natures he had hunted down and destroyed including remaining dragons, both chromatic and metallic. Those that survived his purge live in hiding or have long abandoned the world.

To the East lay the Elven Kingdoms now broken up, but the forest regions maintain their pure heritage. To the West the Dwarves were removed from their mountain keeps and strongholds, their wealth taken to fund the new world order and they themselves put to work in the military or construction of formidable cities. The Vale regions of the west were populated by all races. The South lay abandoned and desolate as the border region of the Empire. However beyond the volcanic regions lay the grazing fields of a unique clan of elves and a lesser Kingdom that studied the vast arts of magic.

To the North lay the 12 former kingdoms of man and a small shire of halflings that kept to themselves. On the most north-eastern point was the triple mountain peak stronghold of the Durindurr. A dwarven race that took pride in having the only source to adamantine metal and the only ones who managed to resist the Emperor's army from conquering them. Why they yielded is still a mystery. They are now guardians of the north and protect the mountain passes from Orc invasions.

To maintain order the Emperor appointed 5 Warlords to oversee and rule as his mouth piece and will. One Warlord to each compass point and the 5th sits within the Terra to govern the government. A million strong army is divided up and maintained alongside Bannermen of Noble Houses in the North. Each Warlord is chosen specifically by the Emperor, but the Northern Warlord is chosen by election of the North. He governs fifteen years before another is elected. This was done to appease numerous rebellions in which the Humans of the North refused to be a Overlord that was not from their land.

Alongside the military served the elite units known as Orders. The Order of the Clerics was the 1st Order, they served as the healers of the Empire and potent warrior monks in the field. The Order of the Magi were the 2nd Order and practiced the arcane arts and went on to become the Emperor's Inquisitors of Law. The Order of Devotion serves the Emperor personally, these Knights of renown are seldom seen, but their exploits are both feared and respected. The Order of the Hunt was the 4th and secretive Order that was disbanded shortly after its creation. No one knows who they were or what they did. (Our heroes do find out much later). The 5th and final Order was the Emperor's Black Rangers. These Rangers were a maintained professional force that were trained in all arts of combat and recruited solely from the human kingdoms in the north. The reason this was done was to ensure the North would remain loyal as the recruits were of the noble houses, being required to either offer their son in devotion to the empire or see parts of their land given to the less fortunate. It also provided the Emperor with political hostages. The Black Rangers would earn the biggest reputation as the right arm of the military as they would fore-run expeditions, invasions and ensure rebellions were put down swiftly.

**History**

The Year 2421 RoD (Reign of Dragons) marked the end of the Great War. Such destruction on a scale that made many believe was the end of days and that the gods had abandoned them as punishment for worshiping Dragon Riders and their dragons more than them. No one knows how it all started, but by its end only one Rider was believed to be left. The peace that followed was short lived as the last known Rider, fueled by the hatred of war and evil went on a great crusade to unify all lands and nations under one rule. Within ten years of the end of the Great War he pursued multiple alliances to form a central power where he would then expand in all directions. The calendar was now changed to 1 YoE. Many would yield to his swiftness and overwhelming power, but many still refused to accept a new order and war soon fell upon the land. The Emperor's wrath was not tethered as he punished those that sought to maintain the old world instead of accepting his new one. A further 34 years of war escalated until the final battle in the mountains of the Durindurr climaxed with destructive devastation and the most loss of life. Though unbeaten the Dwarves yielded mysteriously.

The following 30 years saw the Empire rebuild and flourish and by 64 YoE the foundations had been finished. At this time a new threat to the north and beyond the Great Divide united in fear of the Empire invading and expanding it's territory, formed a Federation with the Sylvian Empire as its head. Individually the Federation was no threat, but united they rivaled the Empire. In 72 YoE the Emperor appointed his Warlords and disappeared. His whereabouts unknown to all apart from his Warlords. With the Emperor gone many years the last war of 112 YoE happened when the Federation launched a surprise invasion by crossing the desert wasteland and through the Gap of the Great Divide. The war was short and the Emperor's Black Rangers would gain their first fruits of a feared reputation and heroic status as a hundred would fight off an army four thousand strong.

The war was short lived, but brought the Emperor out of hiding. Many in the North sought to invade the Federation as punishment, but the Emperor was not willing to indulge in further warfare. Instead he built a massive bastion fortress at the Gap and had it maintained by four legions.

Several rebellions took place over the next century and minor border skirmishes in the Divide when the Emperor disappeared upon the conclusion of the Fortress being built in 117 YoE. The Black Rangers would put each one down effectively until the last in 205-212 YoE caused the potential collapse of several Northern Kingdoms as the Durindurr spearheaded this final rebellion with vast numbers of professional soldiers. Eventually it was their own undoing as the Orc tribes across the Divide took advantage of the weakened numbers now guarding the passes. Finally the Empire saw a period of peace again for the next sixty years and our heroes begin their journey in 272 YoE.

**The Characters (Some of these are references to games and stories)**

**Kratos Deowulf **\- Elf Barbarian aged 90 in 272 YoE. Kratos is born to a nomadic clan of elves that are rare in Elven culture. Taking a way of life to be more like the lesser races, his clan are known as horse folk and fierce warriors who use the tactics of man and ferocity of orcs alongside their own Elven traits. Inhabiting the lands beyond the volcanic regions Kratos is a young bold warrior with powerful strength like his father. As per tradition his coming of age saw him cast out into the volcanic regions for ten years where he returned with the look and experience of a warrior. Shortly after his return, two of his older brothers were vying for the seat of Chief of the clan and to remove their ageing father. Kratos would kill his eldest half brother in single combat in defense of his father and the other would back down. When his 90th name day came Kratos experienced visions of himself back in the volcanic regions where a single mountain was calling him. He would head back out into the harsh regions of fire towards what was calling him. Within the mountain and molded to the rock itself lay a dark red oval shaped stone. Calling to him, Kratos would break the rock away and take the dragon egg for himself. The Egg itself telling him to travel north. Kratos is not hot headed, but is daring. He is smart, but lacks patience, preferring a direct approach. He enjoys the company of others and develops strong bonds easily. Kratos would establish himself early on as the most revered warrior and go on to be the most formidable fighter among the group. His endless Rage at often times being what distracts the enemy to target him instead of his friends. He possessed an intelligence in battle strategy and go toe to toe with the toughest opponents. Relying on the rest to be at his side or using their range to great effectiveness as he kept the enemy locked down. His unfaltering loyalty to protect everyone and lead the group does take its toll on him, but Kratos is not one to openly admit this. True to his Elven traits, Kratos loves the expensive and lavish life style which as an adventurer and sought after hero on the run, he finds it to be a difficult life to live. His personal code is that _Nothing is too great._  
**_Kratos later becomes like the eldest brother of the group and closest friend to the human Ranger, Vakaar._**

**Werdna (Verdna) Eisenhammer **\- Dwarf Fighter aged 40 in 272 YoE. Werdna was born in the western highlands to a blacksmith and shield maiden. At an early age he and his family were shunned by the tribe for reasons he still does not know other than it being a great shame. Growing up in the central city of Brimbriar his father found work easily and set up his own Forge. Werdna took advantage of the schooling and developed his languages and studies, particularly taking interest in the research and studies of dragons. However the law prohibited the extensive knowledge of Dragons and forbid anyone from exploring the old keeps of the Dragon Riders. This deeply troubles Werdna as he wanted to know all he could. Setting his heart and mind on knowing these great creatures. He developed a close bond with an elf teacher who home schooled him at the risk of being imprisoned. As he grew older, Werdna would develop skills in many crafts such as Mason, Smith and brewery. After graduating he was restless as a young dwarf. Seeking fights in illegal underground fighting and a disdain for all humans. In a dream one night, Werdna saw a woman hand him a parcel wrapped in linen. She told him to run and then the dreamed ended. Waking up he heard the commotion of the city guards searching the streets and alley ways. Hearing a noise downstairs, Werdna found a young woman hiding inside his father's forge, clutching something tightly and wrapped in linen. Without speaking she rushed to him and handed him the item, "Take it warrior. You must go north." she said before she ran out a back door. As Werdna looked at the linen he noticed the blood stains and what was undoubtedly a dragon egg underneath. Hiding the egg, Werdna did not run north, but returned to work where upon two days later his mother and father perished in a fire. No investigation was taken and Werdna gathered what belongings he still had.  
As a warrior Werdna feels lacking yet despite this he pushes on. He takes great discouragement in himself for some failures he faced early on. Unlike the rest he shunned away from the group and keeps to himself and prefers to keep the company of the underground and criminal syndicates. His belief that if they are willing to risk their lives in breaking the law, then they are the best opportunity to help defeat the Emperor and reclaim the old Dwarven strongholds. Werdna is smart and cunning, laying future plans for long term benefit and funding various groups of rogues. His ambitions were to appoint political members to help assist their plans when a war should come. He is a capable warrior, but stubborn to a fault. His rejection of magical benefits has cost him to fall behind, but his knowledge is where his strength lies.

**Andras Domin **\- Human Paladin aged 15 in 272 YoE. Andras Domin was the sole survivor of a purge. Born in the western vales across from the dwarven highlands, Andras was seven months old when the Emperor's Inquisitors put the village to fire for crimes of heresy and treason. Non were spared, but when the Order of Devotion entered to clear the village they found a crying infant inside the well which had been protected from the flames. Deeming that the child had been spared rightfully they took Andras into their Order and raised him to become as one of their own. Andras is youthful, reckless and confident in his own abilities. He feels power within himself and uses it to his advantage. He isn't full of hate, but likes to gloat. His sheer will alone, never to quit attitude or accept defeat is an admirable quality. Should he lose, Andras will try, try, try again until he wins. Unlike the rest of the party, Andras shows off his youthfulness with silliness and boyish charm that's immature, but when faced with adversary, it is best to get out of his way.  
Andras at age 15 would find a golden dragon egg at the place of his birth. Deep within the well which he was saved from. The beauty of the egg struck Andras with awe and he was the only one to have a celestial tell him to leave for the north where the dragon egg could hatch.  
Being human and the youngest has made Andras the continued target of Werdna's childish bullying. Struggling through lack of encouragement has made Andras strong, but even more boastful as he possesses the greatest amount of luck among the group. It's very rare for Andras to be angry, but he does over react to situations. Going as far as to kill Werdna's donkey for letting it crap in his helmet, then striking Werdna with a Divine Smite. Andras will protect everyone alongside Kratos, but his tactics are not thought out and his judgment is harsh.

**Eric Vakaar **\- Human Ranger aged 18 in 272 YoE. Vakaar has the dark mysterious complex. He is quiet, but insightful and knowledgeable on things tangible as well as an effective warrior. Born to the noble House of Vakaar, he was handed over to the Black Rangers to be trained as one of the Emperor's elite. Knowledge of his birthright and family was washed out from an early age and the only family he knew were the brothers in arms beside him. His growing and learning of family, honour and love for a woman has seen him grow to maturity. Vakaar's persona is a conflicting one. He's never had a family, yet treats his friends as his own and his brothers in arms whom he spent most of his young life with. He understands and recognises he owes a lot to his training yet does not want to conform to a life of subjugation and become a killing machine for the Emperor. He's a warrior not only at heart, but by blood through his ancestors. He's loyal to what he puts his oath to, but had to break his first vow as a Black Ranger. This created an inner conflict with himself on whether he would be treated as an oath-breaker or a hero in defiance of an Empire. These personal battles has done nothing to stop Vakaar in battle, but has caused issues of mistrust among one member of the team. This was gradually turned into some form of trust, but Vakaar does not share the same attitude. Vakaar countless times has proved to be the superior warrior among the group. For years he stood in battle without falling, and claimed 2 trophy kills. Killing a Red Dragon and a Great Frost Wyrm, the second of which he killed single-handedly. However in a battle of magic Vakaar felt the first blow of his mortality.  
It was during his hundred days trial that Vakaar along with the recruits faced their first battle against pirates in the Rogue Isles, west of the Empire. While the burning and plundering of the isle was going on, Vakaar heard and felt the beating heart of something in the midst of battle. It called out to him and beneath the rubble of destruction he found a Bronze dragon egg. Vakaar hid the egg on the journey home after his trials. Every night he would visit where he hid the egg. Under a great rock a mile outside of his training academy. One night when he went to see it, a small band of orcs ambushed him and despite killing two he was wounded across the face by a scimitar blade that has left him with a facial battle scar. The egg still remained safe. Vakaar in a vision was told to wait in a small tavern for a group of individuals like himself and when he had been given his first mission, Vakaar broke his first oath.

**El-Raden Holith Zotaar **\- Elf Cleric aged 100 in 272 YoE. Zotaar is a curious, talented, gifted and charismatic soul. From a young age he showed great tenacity in the arcane and wisdom of holy spells. When he was born he escaped the Chosen. A ritual in which 1000 sons of pure elvish blood are taken and never seen again. Rumours say that they are a sacrifice for the Emperor to maintain is immortality. His parents not wanting to lose their son to an unknown fate, they instead allowed him to seek a career within the Order of Clerics. The studies were immense, challenging and hard, but Zotaar possessed uncanny wit and would even aid and help those that lacked the capacity to cast the simplest cantrips. However he was caught and severely punished by whipping for assisting those deemed incompetent. The harshness of the Clerical Order was to weed out those incapable of understanding and only keep those who could pass the tests. Tutors teach and student listen was what they believed. It was wrong for a student to teach another. Alongside the crafting and studies of spells the Cleric Order would indulge the students in the art of war. Some preferring to use staffs and unarmed techniques rather than a mace or hammer. Zotaar was no exception. He excelled in his spells, his combat efficiency did lack, but still met the pass requirement for him to graduate as a Doctor and Healer.  
Routinely in trouble Zotaar would do things purely for experimental reasons. Even sleeping with a sister of the Order just to write his own thesis on intercourse.  
The Cleric Academy overlooked the tropical sea of the east. Glittering towers reflected the sun and moon allowing ships out at sea know where the were. Beneath the cliffs were hidden coves that were secretive to most, but Zotaar found these passages while snooping in a no student zone. Investigating them he found himself awoken one night by a sound as if the ocean was all around him and felt the warm water cover his body. A sweet calming song echoed in his ears and he couldn't help, but follow to its source. Under the caves he discovered an aqua coloured dragon egg. When he touched it the singing stopped.  
Zotaar would go on to graduate at the top of his class and be given appointment to travel for the next two years practicing and developing his powers.


End file.
